SweetHeart
by MusicIsLife4202
Summary: Duncan and Zoey are put into a new season 6 called Sweetheart! Zoey and Duncan somehow end up together in a weird way, but then it gets cute! Gwen is in the last chapter, and Courtney helps Zoey in later chapters. Doey nightmare at the end of the actual Series! Anyway, Duncan xZoey R&R:)
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this will be my ACTUAL FIRST Doey story.  
>The first chapter is set a few weeks before Valentine's Day, and each day will be a chapter. This story is in A total drama competition, Total Drama Valentine. It ends on Valentines 's a few years after so so sad that none of the season 4 or original cast won't be on the show anymore! I don't even want to watch it now, they BLEW UP THE FREAKING ISLAND! There were so, so many memories there. First kiss, friendships, all that! The story isn't based on The competition, only on Doey ❤. Anyway, first chapter!<p>

SweetHeart  
>Chapter 1: TDReunion<br>Zoey was talking on the phone with Cameron, talking all about the reunion, and who they thought would come, and how Zoey was going to perform onstage with Trent and Duncan.

And Duncan, on the other hand, was listening to his dad 'blah blah blahing' about how he HAS to go to the reunion, And that he had to perform A  
>a song Trent wrote about Duncan, and how he had a dark side, or inner 'Demons' in his relationships. Zoey REALLY liked it, so she said she would do it.<p>

* At The Reunion*  
>'The performances were great, so far.' Zoey thought,' which was a really mean thought', she thought also, and She was next.<p>

Right now, Heather was singing ' U + Ur Hand' by p!nk to Alejandro.  
>'And yet, he still looks determined', Duncan was thinking. He knew he was next, and oddly, he was scared.<p>

"Hey, Zoey, Duncan?" Trent was asking, "I have to back out."  
>"Why now, Trent? This is YOUR song after all." Zoey assured.<br>"I know, but I gotta go."

"NEXT UP, ZOEY AND DUNCAN, SINGING TRENT'S "DEMONS"(imagine dragons, I just love the song!)

Duncan:  
>When the days are cold<br>And the cards all fold  
>And the saints we see<br>Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail  
>And the ones we hail<br>Are the worst of all  
>And the blood's run stale<p>

I wanna hide the truth  
>I wanna shelter you<br>But with the beast inside  
>There's nowhere we can hide<p>

Both:  
>No matter what we breed<br>We still are made of greed  
>This is my kingdom come<br>This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
>Look into my eyes<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<br>Don't get too close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<p>

Zoey:  
>Curtain's call<br>Is the last of all  
>When the lights fade out<br>All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave  
>And the masquerade<br>Will come calling out  
>At the mess you've made<p>

Don't wanna let you down  
>But I am hell bound<br>Though this is all for you  
>Don't wanna hide the truth<p>

Both:  
>No matter what we breed<br>We still are made of greed  
>This is my kingdom come<br>This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat  
>Look into my eyes<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<br>Don't get too close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<p>

Duncan:  
>They say it's what you make<br>I say it's up to fate  
>It's woven in my soul<br>I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright  
>I wanna save that light<br>I can't escape this now  
>Unless you show me how<p>

When you feel my heat  
>Look into my eyes<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<br>Don't get too close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<p>

The crowd of TD campers past were actually clapping. 'ACTUALLY CLAPPING AND FREAKING CHEERING!'Zoey was lividly happy, and Duncan, he looked, Happy, and kinda loved-ish.

Zoey looked at him with bright eyes, and said," Your Demons, they don't hide to me. To me, you have none."  
>With that, she hugged him and walked away, leaving him stunned, and blushing.<p>

Then, Chris looked like he was gonna say something, and then:

"OLD CAMPERS, AND OLDISH ONES, WHOEVER SHOWED UP AND DEFINITELY PERFORMED, YOU ARE GONNA BE ON TOTAL DRAMA VALENTINE!"

Courtney scowled."YOU CAN'T MAKE ME MCCLAIN!"

"Actually Courtney, your contract ends in 5 months, so yeah, I can."He said, scowling right back.

"ANYWAY, YOU WILL BE DIVIDED IN TO RANDOM-DRAWN COUPLES! AND I WILL ANNOUNCE THEM NOW!"

"Courtney and Scott"  
>Courtney smiled warmly to be reunited with her old boyfriend.<p>

"Dj and Dawn"  
>Dawn never minded anybody. Except Scott. Not that And DJ both cared for animals.<p>

"Lindsay and Cody"  
>Sierra looked like she was about to rip Lindsay in half for smiling at "her Cody". "WHY!MY CODYKINS WITH ANOTHER GIRL?!NEVERRRRRRRRRR!"She cried.<p>

"Heather and Alejandro."  
>Heather and Alejandro growled.<br>"Why!" they said in unison.  
>"Because I drew it honey," Chris said.<br>She scowled.

"Sierra and Noah"  
>All was silent.<p>

"Dakota and Tyler"  
>'This will be interesting, I can get Tyler to go out with me in five seconds if I say I'm Lindsay.' Dakota Thought.<p>

"Brick and Jo"  
>"NO! CHRIS YOU CAN'T DO<br>THAT! Me and Brick, we, HATE EACHOTHER! YEAH!" Jo screamed.  
>"Jo, I don't hate you. I thought we were competitive friends. I actually had a crush on you..."brick paused.<br>"Um, Okay!"Chris said.  
>"You'll be paired, for the merge, so there are two teams : The Sweethearts, And The Heartbreakers. PLUS, you have to do confessional with your partner."<p>

" And last, Zoey and Duncan, The sweetheart couple."  
>"Actually, Chris," Zoey said,"We're not actually dating."<br>"Well ACTUALLY, ZOEY, that HUG kinda made it obvious, for all if us," Chris said.  
>Zoey whispered to Duncan, "Are we?"<br>"We are if you want", he said .  
>"I guess"<br>"Okay, we gotta make it official, kiss me."  
>"What?!"<br>"C'mon, just kiss me, Zoey."  
>"Fine," she sighed.<br>Just then Zoey pulled Duncan into a kiss, which he gladly returned.  
>She started singing to him the chorus of the song they sang.<p>

When you feel my heat  
>Look into my eyes<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide<p>

Duncan started singing too.

Don't get too close  
>It's dark inside<br>It's where my demons hide  
>It's where my demons hide.<p>

"Uh, Okay, guys. The competition is for cutesy stuff like that. Not right now. Chris said.

"Team Sweetheart is:  
>Duncan and Zoey<p>

Lindsay and Cody

DJ and Dawn

And Last,

Dakota and Tyler".

"Wait, Duncan?!A sweetheart?!"Jo asked."When I first net him, he was an utter heartbreaker!"She finished.

"Oh, last season he couldn't spare a birdie. Or even Zoey." Chris said.  
>"HHHHMMMPPPHHH."Duncan grunted so loud everyone could hear.<p>

"ANYWAY, Heartbreakers are:

Brick and Jo

Noah and Sierra

Heather and Alejandro

And last, but least,  
>Scott and Courtney".<p>

"Chris-"Courtney was cut off.  
>"No more complaints, Love Birds!<br>We'll be taken to Rose Island, the island of love for season 6. See you at the dock tomorrow morning! for now, you'll be staying at Playa De Losers. Bye!"With that, Chris walked away.

*At Playa*

Duncan and Zoey were watching the sunset.

"The Sunset is so pretty." Zoey gestures toward the sun setting.  
>"Like you."<br>Zoey giggled. Then the song that reminded her of Mike came on, Goodbye. (My Version of Almost Lover)

Goodbye my almost lover  
>Goodbye My hopeless dream<br>I'm trying not to think about you  
>Can't you just let me be?<br>So long my luckless romance  
>My back is turned on you<br>I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
>Almost lovers always do.<p>

Zoey sang along with the chorus, tears tumbling down her face.  
>"Zoey, why are you crying? I'm right here." He assured."What's wrong?"<br>"It-I-It's just that... Mike..."  
>"Zoey, you shouldn't miss that two faced jerk."<br>Zoey partly smiled.  
>"Hehe, like you in season 2+3."<br>"Oh, shut up. I'm not like that anymore. You know that."  
>"Hehe, okay."<br>"What's so funny?"  
>"Your forehead."<br>"What about it?" he questioned.  
>"There's a pink sticker on it that says,<br>Love Zoey, She's better than YOU."

"Oh Wow, Zoey. Good one."  
>She burst out laughing.<br>"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!"  
>She laughed and laughed.<br>"Hahaha, Zoey. SOOOOO Funny."  
>"I know it is."<br>"Of course it is."  
>"See you at the dock at 8:00 am. Love you."<br>"Love you too. See you at 8:00."

A/N: I myself, thought this "song" thing is brilliant, Or, at least, the tad bit of Dramatic. Anyway, I'll have more songs on here! Next Chapter up soon, when they start TDV! The chapters won't be as long as this. I worked on this for three days, so I hope it's long enough.  
>Love,<br>❤MusicIsLife❤


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, This chapter is the next day, when Doey meets at eight am. They are just going to begin a new season by ME, TDValentine. The challenges are challenges, and I will do them, and also elimination will be the pairs they were grouped challenge, is singing a breakup duet with whoever you recently broke up with who was on the last season you were on with you.  
>Sadly, Zoey gets jealous because Courtney doesn't sing. She just sits there and stares in disbelief and , Courtney wants Duncan back. But does he want her?<p>

Duncney: Say Something

Dakota to Lindsay: Misery Business

Zoey to Mike ( who isn't there): Almost Lover ( not my version!)

Book 1:Sweetheart  
>Chapter 2: New Beginnings<p>

The couple Doey met at 8;00 am sharp.  
>"Hi Duncan, I missed you."<br>"Like I didn't miss know how much I didn't want to part."  
>"Duncan, you're such a SWEETHEART."<br>"I would usually freak out, but, it seems fair. I'm no bad boy anymore."  
>"Not just any bad boy, MY bad boy. :)", Zoey says, smiling.<br>"Oh, shut up."  
>They had their little 'I love you more' argument until Everyone else got there.<br>"Um, guys? KNOCK IT OFF!"Scott and Courtney yelled in unison.

Soon after, they arrived at Love Island.  
>The cabins were two roomed, each room for ONE couple.<br>Chris called for all attention.  
>"Today's fist challenge will be<br>Singing a heartbreak duet with your recent ex! If their not here, you sing the whole song. If not, for example, if Duncan doesn't want to song for Gwen, he Will with Courtney.  
>"Duncan, do you want to sing to Gwen?" Chris asked.<br>"Not at all."  
>"Okay Courtney, you heard the guy. come up with a cheesy sad breakup duet to sing."Chris said.<br>She growled.  
>"I want to do Say Something."<br>"What, is that some cheesy r&b crap?"  
>"No, Duncan. it's exactly what Chris described. Please?"<br>"Fine."  
>"Just follow the harmony and try it out."<p>

Anywhere I would've followed you  
>Say something I'm giving up on you<p>

Duncan was singing. GOOD, actually.

Now it was time to perform.  
>"Say Something for Courtney and Duncan, Everybody!"<br>They walked onstage, looking better than they ever could have, unless they were pointless millionaires.

The music started. Then the song.

Duncan:

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
>I'll be the one, if you want me to.<br>Anywhere, I would've followed you.  
>Say something, I'm giving up on you.<p>

Both:  
>And I am feeling so small.<br>It was over my head  
>I know nothing at all.<p>

And I will stumble and fall.  
>I'm still learning to love<br>Just starting to crawl.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
>I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.<br>Anywhere, I would've followed you.  
>Say something, I'm giving up on you.<p>

Courtney:  
>And I will swallow my pride.<br>You're the one that I love  
>And I'm saying goodbye.<p>

Both:  
>Say something, I'm giving up on you.<br>And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you.  
>And anywhere, I would have followed you.<br>Oh-oh-oh-oh say something, I'm giving up on you.

Say something, I'm giving up on you.  
>Say Something...<p>

'It was actually pretty good,' thought Duncan.  
>All Zoey could see we're Duncan and Courtney staring into each others eyes. Zoey could feel her own heart cracking little by little.<p>

It was her turn.

Almost Lover~ Fine Frenzy

Your fingertips across my skin  
>The palm trees swaying in the wind<br>Images

You sang me Spanish lullabies  
>The sweetest sadness in your eyes<br>Clever trick

I never want to see you unhappy  
>I thought you'd want the same for me<p>

Goodbye, my almost lover  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream<br>I'm trying not to think about you  
>Can't you just let me be?<br>So long, my luckless romance  
>My back is turned on you<br>I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
>Almost lovers always do<p>

We walked along a crowded street  
>You took my hand and danced with me<br>Images

And when you left you kissed my lips  
>You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no<p>

I never want to see you unhappy  
>I thought you'd want the same for me<p>

Goodbye, my almost lover  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream<br>I'm trying not to think about you  
>Can't you just let me be?<br>So long, my luckless romance  
>My back is turned on you<br>I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
>Almost lovers always do<p>

I cannot go to the ocean  
>I cannot drive the streets at night<br>I cannot wake up in the morning  
>Without you on my mind<br>So you're gone and I'm haunted  
>And I bet you are just fine<br>Did I make it that easy  
>To walk right in and out of my life?<p>

Goodbye, my almost lover  
>Goodbye, my hopeless dream<br>I'm trying not to think about you  
>Can't you just let me be?<br>So long, my luckless romance  
>My back is turned on you<br>I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
>Almost lovers always do<p>

You could see the tears flying down Zoey's face, and Duncan thought it was all mike. But boy, was he wrong.

Dakota kept flirting with Tyler and he was back. He kept calling her  
>Dakota, shockingly not Lindsay. Dakota decided to sing Misery Business to Lindsay, saying that she has Tyler out of Lindsay's control no matter what.<p>

Misery Business

I'm in the business of misery,  
>Let's take it from the top.<br>She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
>It's a matter of time before we all run out,<br>When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.

I waited eight long months,  
>She finally set him free.<br>I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
>Two weeks we caught on fire,<br>She's got it out for me,  
>But I wear the biggest smile.<p>

Whoa, I never meant to brag.  
>But I got him where I want him now.<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now.<br>But God does it feel so good,  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now.<br>And if you could then you know you would.  
>'Cause God it just feels so...<br>It just feels so good.

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
>Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.<br>And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have a share.  
>I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.<br>Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
>Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,<br>They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right.  
>Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!<p>

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now.<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now.<br>But God does it feel so good,  
>'Cause I got him where I want him right now.<br>And if you could then you know you would.  
>'Cause God it just feels so...<br>It just feels so good.

I watched his wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving you<br>Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving...<p>

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now.<p>

Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now.<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>To steal it all away from you now.<br>But God does it feel so good,  
>'Cause I got him where I want him now.<br>And if you could then you know you would.  
>'Cause God it just feels so...<br>It just feels so good.

Lindsay looked confused. "What are you talking about, Daisy?"  
>Dakota snickered.<br>"It's not Daisy you idiot! My name is Dakota! Oh, your Boyfriend, tyler, isn't your boyfriend now. He's mine."  
>Lindsay simply said" ok" and walked little did anybody know, the whole "idiot thing" was just an act.<p>

Zoey POV  
>Does Duncan even realize that I'M his girlfriend? Zoey thought. After watching him and Courtney perform, she thought he dumped her for Courtney.<p>

I walked up to him, and said  
>" Do you think I'm stupid,Duncan? I saw you make Goo-goo eyes at Courtney!"<br>"Zoey, you know it means nothing.  
>Chris said we had to put up an act for the performance."<br>"Am I an act, Duncan?"  
>"Zoey, don't say that. You know I love you, more than I did Courtney or Gwen combined. You make me feel nicer, more soft. More like a sweetheart."<br>"Awwwwwwww! Do you mean that?!" Zoey cooed.  
>"Of course I do."<p>

Later, at elimination

"thats 5 votes for Dakota, 6 for Courtney. Oh, 1 more for Courtney! That's all of the votes. Bye, Courtney."  
>"But doesn't Scott have to come too!?"<br>"Oh yeah. Bye Scott and Courtney!"  
>With that, they were catapulted into a giant toilet.<p>

Duncan and Zoey went to their same cabin, talking about their great relationship to their friends, then  
>Sitting and just talking, until Duncan went overboard. NICE JOB DUNCAN!<p>

A/N: Every Chapter will have a song that the characters either listen to, sing, or dance to. Do YOU think Zoey is preggers? Find put in my next chapter!  
>Love,<br>Music is Life❤️


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, this story will not be based off the competition, it is based off zoey's baby maybe, (yes, possible kid involved! LOL) like I mentioned last , on with the story!

~ 1 week later~  
>Zoey sat there, stunned bet shockingly not surprised. This was all Duncan's fault, and now just staring at the little pink plus on the test. Duncan didn't know, and now she doesn't know what to do. The first thing she did was talk to 'd know just what to do.<p>

"I'm glad you came to me, Zoey. I was just as scared when I was pregnant with Carrie. I was thinking of running off, but I thought that would ruin everything. So I gathered my last bit of life, and told Scott. He was even more than elated! That might be how Duncan would react, Zoey. You just have to tell him."  
>The teen just sat there with the 20-something guessing that she was right.<br>"Thanks for everything Courtney. I'll even give you the honor of her/his godmother."  
>"REALLY?! Zoey, you're so sweet." she gave Zoey a hug and they shared their goodbyes.<p>

Now all Zoey had to do was the hardest~ tell duncan.

Sorry you've waited so long for this short chapter. I'll update tomorrow if not later, and if I don't then later on on my extended weekend.  
>LOVE,<br>ME❤️✌️


	4. Chapter 4

Sweetheart: BOOK 1

Chapter 4: Uh...Duncan?

Zoey was on the way to her apartment, which she shared with duncan. She was so scared, she wrote a note to him in case she chickened.

She built up all her remaining confidence and walked through the door.

3 Hours Earlier! (A/N: I only did this because I told you, writers block!)

Duncan sat on the couch, Zoey said she had to go run some errands and talk to Courtney about something.

That thought ran through his head.

'Talk to Courtney about something?!

She NEVER talks to Courtney! Until now, I it's not about me I'm cool with it.'

He decided to call Geoff, I mean, what else would he do, find Harold and commit murder? Nah. He could do that some other time.

Before he could dial the number, he got an incoming call. Geoff.

"Hey, just who I was gonna call! what's up?"

"Nothing, if boredom counts."

"Same here."

" We sound like girls. Just come over here and we'll watch football or something."

"Alright. I'll be there in about a half hour. See you."

"Kay, bye."

He hung up. A HALF HOUR?! that's like a tv episode of Crime Ideas! Not that it sounded bad to watch at the moment, so he turned it on.

' Today, on crime ideas, how to blow up a toilet!'

Duncan smirked, and pulled up notes on his phone.

~Half hour later~

-DING DONG-

"Hey."

"Where's the chips?"

"Right here,dude."

"You know me so well."

~2 Hours Later~

"Thanks for coming. I thought I was gonna pass out from being bored."

"Same here. Later Dude."

"See ya."

He shut the door. When was Zoey coming?!

He heard a key coming through the lock.

'FINALLY, SHE'S HOME!'

"Hi, Duncan."

"Hey, you look worried. What's up?"

"Um... Duncan? I have to tell you something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Im... Pregnant..."

"Zoey, that's great!"

"What! You're lying. You're supposed to be throwing me out right now."

"Hey, if you want that, I'll do it."

"No thanks," she grinned."Ill do it to you if I see you and another preggers lady."

"Alright. seems fair."

A/N: Cliffhanger ending next chapter! It's also the end of this story!

Don't worry, there's a book 2.

Anyway, prepare for Doey's worst nightmare!


	5. Chapter 5: END

Hi guys! Like i said, DOEYS NIGHTMARE! Lol! Anyway, I don't own TD, or any of its characters.  
>On with the nightmare! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!<p>

Sweetheart Trilogy Book 1  
>Ending: WHAT?!<p>

Zoey was being rushed into labor.  
>She was in pain, and terrified of what would happen.<p>

Later on, time for birth.  
>Okay, Zoey. I want you to push for me, okay? She felt like she was dying. She kept going, though. Okay, just one more, then you'll see your beautiful baby. She pushed, but then passed out.<p>

(A/N: what happens next is horrible, for Doey fans.)

Zoey wakes up, rubbing her eyes. Sunshine was drifting through the window. But, she wasn't in the hospital.  
>She was at playa. There wasn't any sign of a Baby. Or Duncan next to her.<p>

Zoey ran downstairs outside. Duncan was with Gwen, sitting there gazing into each other's eyes.  
>"Uh, Duncan?"<br>"Oh, hey red. How are you and Multiple doing?"  
>"What did you say?"<br>" I said, how are you and Mike doing? Did I say the wrong thing, Red?"  
>"No, sorry. I must have been dreaming."<br>"Bout' what? me?" He smirked.  
>"I'm going to find Mike. Sorry for bugging you guys."<br>Gwen looked at Zoey with a sad face."Its okay, Zoey. You probably did have a dream. A dream is a dream after all."  
>"Thanks for the advice. I gotta find Mike."<br>"Bye Zoey!"  
>Duncan felt bad. Somehow he did.<br>"Later, Red!"

Zoey went to find mike.  
>"Mike, I think I just had a dream, that I thought was , I think I'm sad it didn't happen."<br>"Zoey, what was it?"  
>"I fell in love with Duncan. You cheated on me in it, and I was pregnant and giving birth until I woke up here."<br>"Wow, Zoey. I would of thought it was me with you. I guess that's not how you feel." Mike said, walking away, in tears.

Zoey screamed into the sky. She was hoping THIS was a dream, after she passed out. It had to of been. This can't be happening!  
>She passed out, on the cold hard ground.<p>

A/N: Muahahahaha! I'm not evil. Anyway, look for Book 2: Dreams Live On! It will be out soon!


End file.
